Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
| Afbeelding = 250px | release= 19 mei 1999 | re-release= 7 februari 2012 (3D) | speelduur=133 minuten | regie= George Lucas | producer= Rick McCallum | screenplay= George Lucas | story= George Lucas | muziek= John Williams | effects= John Knoll Dennis Muren Rob Coleman 0Scott Squires | oscar nominaties= Best Effects: Sound Effects Editing Best Effects Visual Effects Best Sound | oscar gewonnen= }} Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace verscheen in 1999 in de bioscopen en was de vierde film van Star Wars die verscheen. De film werd geregisseerd door George Lucas. Openingstekst Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.... Synopsis De Galactic Republic heerste gedurende millennia over het universum, bestuurd door de Galactic Senate en beschermd door de Jedi Order. De laatste decennia waren er echter verschillende broeihaarden genoteerd zoals de Stark Hyperspace Wars. Er heerste ook spanning in de Senate omwille van een belastingsverhoging die werd geheven op transporten naar de Outer Rim. Dit was dik tegen de zin van economische grootmachten zoals de Trade Federation. Uit protest blokkeerde de Trade Federation de vreedzame planeet Naboo. Niemand wist dat echter de Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, het brein was achter deze blokkade die uiteindelijk het begin zou zijn van een reeks gebeurtenissen die het einde van de Republic zouden inleiden. Om deze blokkade te stoppen stuurde Supreme Chancellor Valorum een Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon Jinn en zijn Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Naboo om te onderhandelen. De twee Jedi merkten echter snel dat de Trade Federation vijandige bedoelingen had en kunnen net ontsnappen. Ze vluchtten mee met de schepen die op dat moment Naboo bezetten. Daar ontmoetten ze de stuntelige Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, die hen meeneemt naar de onderwaterstad van de Gungans. De Jedi en Jar Jar arriveerden net op tijd in Theed om Queen Amidala van Naboo te bevrijden uit handen van de Battle Droids van de Trade Federation. Een select groepje, met de Jedi, de Queen en enkele trouwe medewerkers, ontvluchtte Naboo om op Coruscant de Senate op de hoogte te brengen van de illegale inname van Naboo. Maar het schip van Amidala werd beschadigd en moest een noodlanding maken op de planeet Tatooine. Het was dankzij het snelle ingrijpen van de droid R2-D2 dat het schip niet helemaal werd vernietigd. Daar maakte Qui-Gon Jinn en Padmé Amidala, vermomd als Handmaiden, kennis met een bijzonder jonge slaaf genaamd Anakin Skywalker. Om aan de beschadigde onderdelen te komen voor het schip maakte Qui-Gon een weddenschap. Anakin bleek naast een boontje te hebben voor Padmé immers bijzonder begaafd te zijn in de Force en hij wilde racen in de gevaarlijke jaarlijkse Boonta Eve Challenge om de onderdelen te bekomen via een weddenschap. Anakin bleek geen vader te hebben en telde een ongekend aantal Midi-chlorians in zijn bloed. Zonder dat Anakin dit wist sloot Qui-Gon een extra weddenschap af met Anakins eigenaar Watto over de vrijlating van Anakin. In een spannende race versloeg Anakin zijn aartsrivaal Sebulba. Het schip van Amidala kon worden hersteld, maar Anakin had zichzelf een weg naar de vrijheid gevlogen. Zijn moeder Shmi moest hij achterlaten, maar Anakin kon niet aan zijn droom versagen. Net vooraleer Anakin en Qui-Gon het schip bereiken werden ze aangevallen door een mysterieuze krijger. Qui-Gon kon net aan hem ontsnappen. De krijger was Darth Maul, de Sith Apprentice van Darth Sidious die ondertussen niet echt tevreden was met de gang van zaken op Naboo. Wanneer de groep op Coruscant aankwam, raadde Senator Palpatine van Naboo aan om Valorum onder druk te zetten. Dit gebeurde effectief en een motie werd ingediend om een nieuwe Supreme Chancellor te verkiezen. Amidala besliste daarna om terug te keren naar Naboo en om zelf wat te doen aan de situatie op haar planeet. Ondertussen bracht Qui-Gon de Jedi Council op de hoogte van de aanval van de onbekende krijger en van de vondst van Anakin. Volgens een legende zou hij zelfs de Chosen One kunnen zijn die 'Balance in the Force' brengt. Na Anakin te hebben getest besliste de Council echter om zijn opleiding tot Jedi nog niet te laten starten. Eerst moesten Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan terugkeren naar Naboo op Amidala te beschermen. Op Naboo bereikte de Queen een verrassend pakt met de Gungans. Samen probeerden ze de legers van de Trade Federation af te stoppen. De Gungans op land, een kleine eenheid probeerde om Viceroy Nute Gunray te gijzelen in Theed en een derde groep zou proberen het Droid Control Ship uit te schakelen dat de controle had over de Battle Droids. Darth Sidious was te weten gekomen wat er stond te gebeuren en maande Darth Maul aan om voorzichtig op te treden. Wanneer de groep met Amidala en de Jedi in Theed aankwam, confronteerde Maul de Jedi. left|thumb|250px|Jedi vs Sith Uiteindelijk werd de Battle of Naboo een overwinning voor de Naboo en de Gungans. Dankzij Anakin Skywalker werd het Droid Control Ship opgeblazen, Padmé Amidala slaagde erin om Gunray gevangen te nemen en de Gungans zegevierden aldus ook in de veldslag. In het duel tegen Darth Maul sneuvelde Qui-Gon echter. Obi-Wan maakte echter daarna ook een einde aan het leven van de Sith Lord. Qui-Gons laatste wens was dat Obi-Wan Anakin zou opleiden tot Jedi. Qui-Gon geloofde steevast in het potentieel dat Anakin met zich meedroeg. Na afloop van het gevecht keurde de Jedi Council de opleiding van Anakin goed en werd Obi-Wan geridderd tot Jedi Knight. Palpatine was ondertussen ook verkozen tot de nieuwe Supreme Chancellor. De vrede leek teruggekeerd, maar eigenlijk was dit slechts een schijn. Yoda en Mace Windu maakten zich zorgen om de terugkeer van Sith, want was de krijger de Sith Lord of de Sith Apprentice? Uiteindelijk was heel de affaire rond Naboo een schaakspel van Darth Sidious. Hij gebruikte de situatie om te worden verkozen als Supreme Chancellor. Of de ontdekking van Anakin op één of andere manier ook in zijn agenda stond aangekruist, is niet bekend. Cast *Qui-Gon Jinn .... Liam Neeson *Obi-Wan Kenobi .... Ewan McGregor *Queen Amidala/Padmé .... Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker .... Jake Lloyd *Darth Sidious / Palpatine .... Ian McDiarmid *Shmi Skywalker .... Pernilla August *Sio Bibble .... Oliver Ford Davies *Captain Panaka .... Hugh Quarshie *Jar Jar Binks .... Ahmed Best *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Yoda .... Frank Oz *Finis Valorum .... Terence Stamp *Boss Nass .... Brian Blessed *Watto .... Andy Secombe *Darth Maul .... Ray Park (Voiced by Peter Serafinowicz) *Sebulba .... Lewis MacLeod *Wald .... Warwick Davis *Captain Tarpals .... Steven Speirs *Nute Gunray .... Silas Carson *Rune Haako .... Jerome Blake *Daultay Dofine .... Alan Ruscoe *Ric Olié .... Ralph Brown *Fighter Pilot Bravo 5 .... Celia Imrie *Fighter Pilot Bravo 2 .... Benedict Taylor *Fighter Pilot Bravo 3 .... Clarence Smith *Mace Windu .... Samuel L. Jackson *Palace Guard .... Dominic West *Rabé .... Cristina da Silva *Eirtaé .... Friday (Liz) Wilson *Yané .... Candice Orwell *Saché .... Sofia Coppola *Sabé .... Keira Knightley *Republic Cruiser Captain .... Bronagh Gallagher *Republic Cruiser Pilot .... Silas Carson *TC-14 .... John Fensom *Fode .... Greg Proops *Beed .... Scott Capurro *Jabba the Hutt .... Himself (Voiced by uncredited actor) *Jira .... Margaret Towner *Kitster Banai .... Dhruv Chanchani *Seek .... Oliver Walpole *Amee .... Jenna Green *Melee .... Megan Udall *Eeth Koth .... Hassani Shapi *Adi Gallia .... Gin *Saesee Tiin .... Khan Bonfils *Plo Koon .... Alan Ruscoe *Yarael Poof .... Michelle Taylor *Ki-Adi-Mundi .... Silas Carson *Even Piell .... Michaela Cottrell *Oppo Rancisis .... Jerome Blake *Depa Billaba .... Dipika O'Neill Joti *Yaddle .... Phil Eason *Mas Amedda .... Jerome Blake *Aks Moe .... Mark Coulier *Lott Dod .... Silas Carson *Weazel .... Warwick Davis *Yoda Puppeteers .... Kathy Smee, Don Austen, David Greenaway *Voice of TC-14 .... Lindsay Duncan *Voice of Darth Maul .... Peter Serafinowicz *Voice of Rune Haako .... James Taylor *Voice of Daultay Dofine .... Chris Sanders *Voice of Lott Dod .... Toby Longworth *Voice of Aks Moe .... Marc Silk *Voice of Tey How .... Tyger categorie:Bioscoopfilms